


不眠

by Salt0v0



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt0v0/pseuds/Salt0v0
Summary: 挑两篇喜欢的搬一搬，OL与DK的社畜物语，虽然标注了未成年但实际上只有全年龄的内容。p2是附赠。
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 不眠

约是表现优秀的缘故，为了进一步发展新的客户，布伦希尔德下半年被调到了新开的分行，任业务主管，上班的地方距离她现在租的房子十万八千里。妹妹希露德关键时刻挺身而出，发动人脉，她暑假在4S店打工，倒腾给姐姐一辆朋友的朋友的n手车。车子虽然旧，胜在分文不取，布伦希尔德过去也是个把驾照借给妹妹扣分的花瓶司机，拿来练手也不错。她第一天开车上下班，必然是值得纪念的一天，为此她提早了一个小时出门，之后的四十分钟都在纠结要如何把车在停车位上摆正，方向盘转来转去，哐叽，把隔壁停的摩托车撞倒了。

别的也就算了，布伦希尔德就担心那是来银行的客户的车，慌慌张张跑下来察看。摩托车长得挺奇怪的，刷了绿色猫眼石般幽亮的漆，乍一看很像金龟子。布伦希尔德把它扶起来，发现它停在两个车位中间的白线上。这算是摩托车主人的责任吧，布伦希尔德冷静地分析，他应该买了保险，如果要赔偿也没事，反正她的车不怕刮。

“小心！”

布伦希尔德走神回来，刚感觉到脚底震动，听到什么声音，便觉得胳膊撞上了墙，整个人被什么东西带倒，连滚了几个跟头，摔得晕头转向。一阵短暂的地动天摇，耳边轰隆巨响，周遭才安静下来。布伦希尔德试着爬起来，她身上不痛，没摔着，她发现自己的手正撑在另一个人身上，那人正慢慢松开圈住她的臂膀。

布伦希尔德愣了一下，那个人也愣住了，他的手还护在她的脑后。他像是突然想起了重要的事情，连忙扶了一下眼镜，神奇的是，从眼镜框延展出了一张黑色的面具将他的脸严丝合缝地盖了起来。

“你......你没事吧？”他扶着她坐起来。

怎么做到的？布伦希尔德在想。

“这附近不安全，能走路的话，还请先去避难。”

“啊没关系，我有车......”布伦希尔德回头差点撞上一堵墙，一个巨大的黑色物体拦在了面前，“呀啊啊！”

“没事的没事的！不要紧，它已经死了，只是一条尚在幼体的龙，在下不小心把它漏跑了，抱歉吓着你了。”

“我的车......”布伦希尔德叹气，第一天开出来上班就被不明物体压成饼了呢。

那人站起来，从腰上挂的小口袋里拿出便签本和笔，他写给了布伦希尔德一串电话号码，还有一个地址：国家灾害对策局。

“打这个电话应该可以索要到赔偿，放心吧，我向你保证是正规机构。”

布伦希尔德拿着纸片，却一直在看他。这人好奇怪啊，穿着深灰色的制服，紧身款式，肩膀和手腕处有好像加厚的护甲，腰带前面挂了口袋后面挂着红色的短刀。他招一招手，原本插在地上的红色光剑便主动飞回了他手里。这就像是，电视上常看的拥有非同凡响的超能力却隐姓埋名的英雄。

她拿起纸片问他：“你是这里的工作人员吗？”

他点点头，声音隔着面具带上了一丝电流扰动的杂音，“我的任务是消灭所有对人类有危害的龙种。”

“龙？”

“邪恶势力的总称。”

“不太明白......”布伦希尔德歪头。

“简单来说......”他像是挪开了目光，“我们的身份绝对保密，不能让普通人目击到，这些已经形成实体的龙也会在被消灭后自然消失掉，就像是人类思念的具象化，为了破坏而行动。所以你不知道每天的生活中发生着什么惊天阴谋也很正常。”

“哦，是魔法少女啊。”

“嗯......一般会说假面骑士吧......”

“你的机甲呢？”

“还在申请中，部长觉得我用不用无所谓，但我还是很想......而且对策局现在能出动的只有两架，啊啊，抱歉。”他意识到自己多嘴了。

“没关系，无论用什么工具，我都要说，谢谢你了，你救了我，是吧？”

他愣了一会儿，再张嘴语气就乱了，“还，还没有，我的任务还没有结束，散发子体的母龙仍在活动，我先走一步了。另外，我叫齐格鲁德，不是代号是我本人的名字，不涉嫌机密所以记住也没关系。”

布伦希尔德朝他挥了挥手，“齐格鲁德，好的，你去忙吧。”

他握住了剑，冲她点头，然后像是将剑扔出去时由于力量过猛惯性过大自己也跟着飞出去了似的，跳起来就不见了。怎么做到的？一眨眼就消失掉了，人，还有刚才还在的黑色巨兽。如果说是布伦希尔德的幻觉，可街道确确实实因为怪物的撞击被毁坏了。真是可怕的拖行痕迹，大概一百多米内的人行道像被挖掘机开凿过，路灯树木全都倒了。还有布伦希尔德的车，嗯，完全看不出是车了。

布伦希尔德发了会儿呆，啊今天应该可以不用上班了吧。

因为道路要施工银行开不了张，布伦希尔德放了一星期假。而令人惊讶的是，周围人对此反应不大，普遍认为银行门口只是发生了车祸，三辆工程车连续追尾所幸没有人伤亡，不知道是不是像电视上演的那样，有人抹去了人们的记忆，制造了和平的假象。布伦希尔德将这件事剔除掉超自然的部分，也当作交通事故讲给妹妹听，跟保密部门追责很麻烦所以大概率要不到赔偿了。希露德在电话那头沉默许久，悠悠开口道：“你知道那是一辆好几年前的经典款吧？”

“什么......什么意思？”

“哦你也不懂牌子，就是说，有人有收藏老爷车的爱好嘛，这辆虽然算不上多老，但再过个十年你我倾家荡产也只够买轮子吧。姐姐平时不是很谨慎的人嘛！怎么会把车停在路边呢！”

“哇啊啊......”原来超贵。

布伦希尔德放下电话，立马就照着纸条联系上了灾害对策局，接听的似乎是一位专门的接待员，对方不出所料建议她去找别的部门。那怎么行呢，布伦希尔德在网上查好路线，第二天转了三趟地铁，在9号线终点站的后两站找到了人家的老巢，到目前为止意外的顺利。

尽管名字听起来很像综艺节目，但这个灾害对策局所在的大楼十分普通，普通到不起眼。布伦希尔德跟大厅前台的小姑娘啰啰嗦嗦快一个小时，对方始终坚持她们只是气象局下属的天气预报局，真是让人困扰。布伦希尔德昨夜很晚才睡，她打开大提包，里面是她准备的厚厚一沓证明材料，“麻烦你了，”她说，“我一定要见一下这栋楼的领导。”

半小时后，布伦希尔德从会议室出来，去前台接了杯水，搞定了。对方自称是指挥部长，一位稳重的中年男人，布伦希尔德进门就跪坐在地嚎啕大哭，抓着对方的衣服不撒手，最终在大量证据面前他不得不松口，这的确是我们在作战过程中造成的损坏，只是一时没有空闲资金要分期到账。布伦希尔德拿出小镜子补妆时，前台的小姑娘还偷偷问她，部长很可怕吧，布伦希尔德微微一笑，你还没明白顾客就是上帝吗。

她正准备走了，看到一个背着斜挎包的学生，边看手机边往外走，周围来来往往穿灰色工作服的人不少，他一袭白衬衫有些突兀。布伦希尔德之所以多看了两眼，是因为他胸口的刺绣是布伦希尔德高中学校的样式。布伦希尔德突然想起来，她是不是见过他，他好像是叫......齐格鲁德来着。或许是她的视线过于强烈了，齐格鲁德抬头时也注意到了她，扶了扶眼镜，似乎是怀疑自己看错了。布伦希尔德笑一笑，拎起包走了过去。

“年轻真好，不用保养皮肤都很好。”

“你是来找我的吗？”齐格鲁德取下耳机。

布伦希尔德想，也不好说她是专程过来演戏砸场子的，于是点点头，“是呀。”

“这地方很不好找吧。”他很自然地接过布伦希尔德的提包，背到自己肩上，“我们走吧。”

到了停车场，布伦希尔德又见到了那辆让她永生难忘的金龟子摩托车，让她更加难忘的是，原来它是齐格鲁德的车。

“高中生就可以考驾照了吗？”

“嗯？”齐格鲁德没听清楚，“我送你回去吧。”

“我记得，这辆车当时也被压得粉碎了。”

“你说这个，工程科的人帮忙复原了，他们什么都能修。”

“什么？都能修？”布伦希尔德抓住了救命稻草，也就是齐格鲁德的手，“也能，修一下，我那辆吗？”两眼发光。

“......那我和他们说一声。”

“太好了，那样我就不需要等那么久了。”布伦希尔德由衷松了口气，没有白来，可以跟妹妹交代了。

齐格鲁德递给布伦希尔德一只蓝色头盔，上面的涂鸦是刚才在大楼里看到的灾害对策局的标志。“戴上这个，不然会头晕。”然后他从包里拿出夹克外套，袖口和领口处也有很小的标志，看起来就像是那种统一发放的作战服，颜色为每个人做了调整，蓝色很适合他。

啊也是，不穿校服就不觉得是学生了，也许是戴眼镜的缘故，齐格鲁德看起来心思成熟。不过，布伦希尔德看着摩托车，又看看自己今天穿的A字裙，又看向齐格鲁德，对方留给她的背影似乎在说他完全没注意。怎么说呢，社会经验还是不足。

不过布伦希尔德也不愿意再转三趟地铁了，没有关系，将就一下，她跟小孩子有什么可难为情的。她抓住齐格鲁德的肩膀，使使劲儿单膝跪上坐垫，晃了两下才踩稳，然后一边拢住裙子一边坐下。她怀抱着包包，抓紧了齐格鲁德的衣服，“感觉，你不是那种喜欢乱来的人......”布伦希尔德嘀咕，“......难道会瞬移吗？”

“嗯对的，坐稳了。”

布伦希尔德还没来得及发散心里的问号，便觉得一阵耳鸣，她戴了头盔，但还是有种喘不上气浑身发软的感觉。她差点晕过去，齐格鲁德拉住了她，帮她取下头盔好让她呼吸。

布伦希尔德蹲了半天才缓过来，即便如此她还是察觉到了不对劲儿。

“你，根本不需要骑车吧，你都没有发动它。”

齐格鲁德笑了下，“是，中午才拿到的小道具，不过看来只用了一次就电量耗尽了。”

布伦希尔德抓着齐格鲁德的裤腿才勉勉强强站起来，她才发现，她们竟然已经站在她家楼下了。

“我们住的很近啊。”

“发、发生了什么？”

“你最近还是坐地铁上班吧，一个人不太安全。”

“我也没有别的选择啊。”

齐格鲁德点点头，“那就好，我先走了，改天见。”他戴上头盔，这回倒是很普通地骑走了车，十分令人在意是不是特地证明自己会骑。

布伦希尔德深呼吸了几次，空气里还有残余的尾气味道，她的头晕好些了，恶心感也减轻了。改天见啊，她想，这是什么意思呢，真是让人困扰。

一周的假期很快就结束了，反应过来时，还没睡够就要上班了。布伦希尔德提早了一个小时出门，地铁里已经挤成了货仓。她窝在门边上，打着哈欠，二号线有一段修在地上，她看窗外天气晴朗，云团饱满得像一朵棉花糖，心想今天也很适合在家躺着。

脚下突然发生了剧烈震动，拐弯吗？急刹车？布伦希尔德抓紧扶手才没摔倒。车厢里的人惊叫，拍打车窗，布伦希尔德看到外面，在距离他们大约只有一百多米的地方，有一头庞然巨兽，那显然不是新盖的高楼。它像一只巨大的黑色蜥蜴，手臂很长，有一对蝙蝠那样的翅膀，鳄鱼般的眼睛发出金色的光。布伦希尔德这才看清楚，龙长这样。

她看到一道红色的光线刺进龙的脑袋，龙发出嗷呜似的叫声然后挣扎。布伦希尔德眯起眼分辨，有人在那里，红色的剑深色的制服......是齐格鲁德吗。

列车急停了，乘客们摔成一团。布伦希尔德勉强还扒在玻璃上。仔细辨认的话，还能看见绿色、黄色、蓝色的光，分别困住了龙的四肢，让红光得以切下龙的翅膀。还真是战队啊，他有同伴一起战斗，而不是一个人面对敌人真是太好了。

五彩的光芒贯穿了龙的脊背，怪物彻底停止了活动，布伦希尔德能看到有人落在龙的头顶上，面向她所在的方向。她下意识躲到了门后，不可能的，这么远的距离不可能发现她他还是个近视眼，但为什么有种对视了的心慌呢，真是的，她又没有做错什么。

乘客们在地铁站滞留了一天，布伦希尔德得空就一直盯着手机，这回终于见到了新闻大肆报导。人们都在讨论神秘英雄的身份，并按传统给他们取了很多复古的称号：龙骑士，屠龙者，英雄。布伦希尔德把网友照片上齐格鲁德的身影不断放大放大，还是觉得不太对劲儿，公众的注意力似乎被引导了，有意避开了对龙种来历和英雄身份的追问。既然他们可以操控光剑、能够瞬移，那么有几个心灵感应者暗中干预也不奇怪吧。

将近下班，布伦希尔德总算赶到了银行，抱了一堆文件回家，地铁仍旧拥挤。她在地铁口附近买了这几日的早餐，逛了逛小店，她家在一个小山坡上，慢慢悠悠爬上来，她才知道齐格鲁德在她家楼下等她。

“啊，我就是顺路，来看看你。”齐格鲁德轻咳了一声，“无需在意......”

“诶？顺路吗？”这坡上只有这一栋楼啊。

“就是说，”齐格鲁德皱着眉头，“白天的事，你知道了吗？龙突然巨大化袭击了人们。我不该建议你搭乘地铁，当时如果不是别人帮忙，可能就波及到运行中的列车了。”

他不说布伦希尔德都忘了，这有什么可自责的，“你不是很努力了？天灾人祸了，遇上了也是没有办法，只能自认倒霉了。”

“我有办法。”

齐格鲁德拉起布伦希尔德的手，在她掌心里放了一个小小的红球。那是一个按钮，做成了戒指的造型。

“这是警报器，像这样按一下的话，整栋对策局大楼都会响。”

“......你按下去了？”那东西闪着可疑的光啊。

“......稍等，我打个电话。”

专业人员对怪物的反应相当迅速，不一会儿就能听到隐隐约约的警笛声。齐格鲁德不出所料挨了骂，电话那头劈头盖脸像要钻出来敲他的头。他们等了很久，等远处救护车的声音渐渐散去，齐格鲁德才挂了电话，再次把戒指交给她，他冷汗都出了一身。

“做了一点调整，你再按的话，警报只会通知到我，放心好了，无论你在哪里我都会立刻赶到的。”

“嗯……也不是不好啦，但我以为，你会给我电话号码。”

“当然为了以防万一，电话也是需要的。所以能否答应我呢，无论遇到什么危险，你都会立刻按下这个按钮。”

布伦希尔德的拇指轻轻蹭着质地如同红宝石的戒指，看做工她猜测这并非量产货，说不准世上仅此一个。她笑一笑，“好啊。”

齐格鲁德像是松了口气，眉头也舒展开，“那说好了。你休息吧，我先走了。”

“你还要上课吧？”

“是啊。”

“加油，忙于解决世界危机却毕不了业可是很丢人的哦。”

“请放心，我成绩很好。”

布伦希尔德望着齐格鲁德走下山坡，稍稍提高了音量，“虽然，由我来说很奇怪，但是肯定，不止是我，很多人都想向你道谢呢。”

齐格鲁德回过头，这一刻才露出符合年龄的腼腆表情，有些不好意思地点了点头。

布伦希尔德把戒指挂在了钥匙扣上，倒也是个很不错的装饰品。她白天忙着工作，晚上闲下来看看电视剧，齐格鲁德已经把她家的位置摸得很清楚，这之后也时不时“顺路”，带些奇奇怪怪的东西，总是在门口说完话就走。有一次他抱了一盆绿植，有一次捧着一只小鸭子，他捡到的。布伦希尔德把阳台开辟给这只鸭子，看它和花盆里种的叶子相处融洽，布伦希尔德也很高兴。

有一次齐格鲁德打电话说在她家楼下，她的车修好了，跟以前一模一样，完全看不出来曾经是块铁饼。布伦希尔德感动得眼泪汪汪，拍了好几张照片发给妹妹报平安，“我要怎么感谢你呢，请你吃饭好吗？”

“这么喜欢这辆车吗？”

“完全不喜欢。”

“我还以为是你很有感情的物件，所以才要留着。”

“嗯？齐格鲁德很懂这些吗？唔，难道说......它就只是辆普通的旧车吗？完全不值钱的那种？”

“对的，很旧的车了。”

布伦希尔德的感动僵在脸上，取而代之的是震惊。

“为什么！为什么要欺骗姐姐呢！”她在电话里控诉。

“因为不这么说姐姐就完全没有干劲儿嘛，你对金钱之类的身外之物又很不敏感......我也不是在乎钱啦！但怎么能不要赔偿呢......总之！总之快告诉我那个男的是谁啦！”

布伦希尔德实话实说，“是假面骑士。”

“不要骗我啊！”

这个月里布伦希尔德接连有两位同事升职，为了庆祝，私下里组织了聚餐活动，她也去了，之后一行人又到酒吧喝酒。同事们兴致高涨要上台唱歌，布伦希尔德在台下鼓掌，实则偷偷划拉着手机思绪飘忽。她刷到一条紧急新闻，海湾里出现了巨兽，地点恰巧是布伦希尔德准备明年去旅游的地方。那怪物长得像有手有脚的烂泥，看着就污染严重，两三年内都去不成了吧，真可惜。

聚餐结束，布伦希尔德与一同调来的老同事说着以前领导的事，推开门就看见了齐格鲁德，吓人一跳。他脸还是红的，喘着气，瞪着眼睛看着她。布伦希尔德拍拍脑门，想起她钥匙在包里，今天背的是个布包，一打开果然戒指在亮，大概是没注意坐到了。

“那布伦希尔德要怎么回去？”她的同事问她。

“我？打车就好了。”

“我送你回去。”

齐格鲁德握住布伦希尔德的手，拉到身边，空气一瞬间紧张起来。不妙，搞不好误会了，布伦希尔德十分尴尬地挥一挥手，希望同事们都还愣着是因为酒劲儿没过。

“实在很抱歉，我以后会注意的，你很忙吧？”

“没有哦，已经忙完了，善后交给别人就好了。”他们走出一段距离，齐格鲁德才松开手，“不过我确实是从战斗中途逃跑了，因为......饿了......你说要请我吃饭的吧？”

布伦希尔德眨眨眼，“诶？”

不过，因为布伦希尔德又忍不住多嘴“你明天还要上课吧”，她其实是想推掉，最终演变成了“不好完全忘记了”在M记狂补作业的情况。布伦希尔德咬着可乐吸管，发现她已经看不懂现在高中生的数学题了。

“我也想回去上学。”

“还是不要吧。”

布伦希尔德向后靠在卡座上，她也被酒精的后劲儿搞得脑袋有些晕乎乎。

“齐格鲁德，为什么会成为屠龙者呢？”

“没有什么特别的原因，只是正好发生了而已。”

“而已，”布伦希尔德笑，“听起来还真是普通。”

“你觉得我很特别吗？”

“肯定的吧，你有超能力吧，普通人可做不到跳起来飞上楼顶吧。”

“那是因为，我吃掉了龙的肉。”

“还可以这样吗......”

“嗯，确切的说，是心脏，在龙临死之际挖出心脏吃下去。你现在所见的屠龙者，都是人与龙融合的结果。”

“那些怪物究竟是什么啊？”

“龙在死后会化作尘土消失，就像从未存在过，甚至会从人类的记忆中淡忘掉，所以通常认为它们是某种幽灵，或者地球之外的生物，它们总是从地底出现，想要恢复由它们主导的秩序。”

“哦，也就是你们也不知道。”

“也不能这么说吧......目前被记录下来的龙都是独立的，没有一模一样的，像最开始我遇到你时的那只，它是子体，由本体分裂而出的；刚刚解决掉的代号泥沼，身上会不断产生能腐蚀掉任何东西的液体；还有龙会化装成人类的样子混入人类生活，还有，上周我的一位队友失踪了，据说是遇到了能够产生时间涡流，在时空中穿梭的龙......”

“但你说，即便他们出现了，死后人们也会忘记，那样的话，总觉得都白忙活了。”

“可我不会忘记你，布伦希尔德，我从来没有忘记你。”

布伦希尔德坐直了身体，她一手撑着下巴，一边眯起眼睛，“齐格鲁德，我总觉得，你在有意接近我。”

齐格鲁德沉默了，布伦希尔德对此很满意。

“我没有超能力，但我看得出哦，你是诚实的好孩子想法都写在脸上了呢。”

齐格鲁德扶了扶眼镜，“你说的没错，我喜欢你，所以才会接近你。”

果然嘛，和我想的一样，布伦希尔德点点头，诶？他刚才说了什么？后知后觉的布伦希尔德脸迅速燃烧变红，浑身都在发烧，甚至舌头都开始打波浪发出唔唔哇哇意义不明的声音。她清醒过来了，完全清醒过来了，然后滑到桌子底下去了。

“不，不好意思！请你立刻忘掉！”

布伦希尔德语无伦次，想找个枕头钻进去，太失态了，这样也还算是被社会捶打过的成年人吗，太丢人了，以为有高中生会喜欢自己什么的。突然她被按住了头，吓得一抖，齐格鲁德歪着身子也钻到了桌子下面，摸了摸她的头。

“布伦希尔德是怎么想的？我认为你也喜欢我。”

布伦希尔德把脸埋进膝盖，“不要再说了.....”

“虽然在下也不会读心术，但你想说的话就像写在脸上一样明了。”

“呜啊啊！”

布伦希尔德条件反射推开他，却不小心碰掉了齐格鲁德的眼镜，两个人手忙脚乱，在地上找了半天。当布伦希尔德把眼镜放回齐格鲁德的鼻梁上时，脸又一次烧红了。

“抱......抱歉。”

“为什么道歉呢？”

“很晚了，你该回家了！”

“但是说好了，我送你回家。”

“哇啊啊！”

布伦希尔德陷入了焦虑，她不是能够藏得住心情的人，倒不如说，反而过于外露了。明明是上班时间，明明她一直在忙着手头的工作，可来做理财咨询的客户就是会问她，布伦希尔德小姐是遇到什么好事了吗？就好像她头顶上在不断冒出肥皂泡泡，宣示着她最近的桃花。她连连否认，借口买咖啡逃离了现场，工作日银行大厅人不算多，她接了杯冷水，一口气灌掉，心思却无法冷静。布伦希尔德是真的苦恼，齐格鲁德怎么看都是她喜欢的类型，可他比她小了十岁，有点太小了吧。这种小鬼一旦认真起来，她可只有投降。

布伦希尔德叹气，我要是和妹妹们换一换，晚生几年就不一样了吧。

万千思绪像毛线缠绕着她，她能从其中回过神，是听到有人在喊，“全都不许动！”她被吓了一跳，和人们一起将目光投向大门口，她站起来只为看得更清楚。

“我说了！不许动！”

砰，那是枪声。

结果人们像疯了一样发出更高分贝的叫声。

难道是......抢银行吗？布伦希尔德想，居然是要抢银行吗？！

新银行真是多灾多难啊，一定是风水不好。劫匪控制住了在场的人，他们都抱着脑袋，蹲在地上。布伦希尔德也不例外，她被枪指着脑门，赶到一旁，和其他银行员工们待在一处。卷帘门、窗帘被放了下来，大厅很暗。劫匪有六个人，都戴着面罩，一个人在门前从窗帘缝隙警惕外面情况，一个人在威胁柜台的小姑娘拿钱，剩下的都在看管人质，他们每个人都拿了枪。布伦希尔德观察他们的行动，这家银行新开不久，门面也不小，门口就是马路，无论从踩点还是精力来说，都不是抢劫的最佳选择。而劫犯虽然有枪，但分工并不明确，似乎也没有领导者，大概不是蓄谋已久。

她自己也很惊奇，她并没有十分恐惧。可能因为她只是一群人质中最靠边的一个，可能因为她知道银行的报警系统十分完善，可能，因为，她立刻就想到了齐格鲁德，想到他就会稍稍放心。她的钥匙就在兜里，只要她按下去，事态就能逆转。

劫匪拿到了钱，却不急着逃跑，甚至像是特地等着警察赶到。其中一人拿着喇叭向外喊话：“我们要知道真相！怪物，龙，到底是什么！”

那也不能破坏治安啊，布伦希尔德心里叹气，原来是疯子。既然不是超自然事件，矛头又直指对策局，对方极可能是被有心之人利用，暗中也许正有很多双眼睛盯着这里。为了不让事态发酵，不把齐格鲁德掺和进来可能才是对的。

布伦希尔德揉了揉脚踝，高跟鞋让她有些吃不消了。

没想到劫匪此时抓出了一名人质，把她拖到了大厅中央，反握住她一条手臂躲在她身后，用枪对准了她的脑袋。

“我听说，怪物其实是人变的。”

那女孩止不住眼泪，又不敢哭出声，四周的人都低埋着头，不敢去看。

布伦希尔德看着消防警报的按钮，在离她很近的墙上。她相信警察能够解决问题，又思考着在一切不可挽回前自己是不是可以制造一点混乱，同时，她也有那么一点点私心，想知道劫匪所说的龙的真相。

“以为我不敢动手吗？”

劫匪举起枪，却是冲着人群。

那是一瞬间十几面玻璃接连爆炸发出的声音，布伦希尔德屏住呼吸，捂紧了耳朵扑倒在地，但仍有枪声惨叫声钻进她的脑海。地面很快就不再颤抖了，空气里的尘土味也逐渐沉降。布伦希尔德睁开一只眼，抬起头，看到腿、手甲、红色的剑、像猫耳朵似的带尖角的面具，不自觉咽了咽唾沫。

“晕......头有点晕......”

布伦希尔德趴倒了，但她是真的体力不支了。在看到齐格鲁德的那一刻，紧绷的神经终于得到了休息，想这么睡一会儿就好了。

齐格鲁德也不主动开口，说点什么，布伦希尔德觉得他现在比劫犯还要恐怖。

“别盯着我啊......”

“抱歉，我动静闹太大了......”

布伦希尔德猛地抬起头，“你杀人了？！”

齐格鲁德蹲下来，摇摇头，“你可能又要很长时间上不了班了。”

布伦希尔德环顾四周，满地狼藉，劫匪被制服了，但警察不敢上前，人质不敢移动，人们畏惧的对象转变了。毕竟除了人，那些玻璃、花瓶、柜员机甚至柜台都有不同程度的损坏、凹陷，地面还有圆圈状的裂纹，到底是怎么做到的啊。

“......也不算是坏事吧......”

布伦希尔德再次倒下，齐格鲁德接住了她，拦腰抱起。

“诶诶诶？！齐、齐齐齐！”

“你很轻啊。”

“不不不是这个问题啦！”

布伦希尔德捂紧了脸，她也想要一副面具。

后来她从医护人员那里听说，齐格鲁德出现的时机正好，虽然没有人看清他是怎么出现在这里，怎么震碎玻璃闯入大厅内，但面对劫匪他仅仅是用拳头就将他们击倒。虽然他全副武装，戴着面具，我们连他的名字都不知道，但是他并不回避和我们交谈呢，小姑娘有些兴奋，啊屠龙者，好想要签名哦。

布伦希尔德回以苦笑，在众目之下被抱下楼梯简直让布伦希尔德羞耻得想要原地去世。

身体检查结束了，布伦希尔德丢下毯子，悄悄摸下救护车，她还没想好怎么面对齐格鲁德，最好的方式是先溜回家躲一躲......幸好没有人死掉，不然这一定是明天的新闻头条。

然而齐格鲁德就坐在花坛边等她，他已经换了平时的衣服，看到她时立马站了起来，“没事了吗？”

“没、没事，就是，多亏你及时出现，齐格鲁德......真的不会读心吗？”

“只是刚好来找你。”齐格鲁德晃了晃手里的纸提袋，来之前买的咖啡现在已经凉掉了。“那天之后我总担心，你会不会躲着我，现在看来，我的担心也不全是多余。”

“抱歉，以后遇到危险我一定立即向你报告。”

“是我说的太夸张了，其实也不光是关系到性命的袭击，我想说的是，你家里的灯泡要是不亮了，电视要是不响了，都请尽管联系我。”

“听起来好像，你是我男朋友似的。”

齐格鲁德有一瞬间呆滞，“啊？”

“啊啊啊就是说就是说，”布伦希尔德使劲儿摇头，“齐格鲁德真可靠啊。”

他轻咳一声，“我送你回去吧。”

“总是麻烦你啊......”

“因为住得近嘛。”

布伦希尔德看了看时间，坐公交吧，车站也就在附近。她原本与他并肩，走着走着却落下了一段距离，即便如此她也快要把头埋进地砖里了。

“明天有时间吗？”

齐格鲁德像是体会了她的心境，只是边走边回头问她。

“有哦，一整天都会闲着......要约会吗......”

“现在不就是在约会吗？”

“哪有这样的......”布伦希尔德越说越小声。

“那你有什么打算吗？”

“没有......啊电影的话，在上映的有一部我挺想看，是我喜欢的导演。有时间的话，我还想去买点花，有人帮我搬花盆收拾下阳台最好了。那只鸭子，再长大一点是不是可以吃掉了呢，齐格鲁德？”

她没有看见齐格鲁德，她忽然发觉过来，奇怪，什么时候不见的？不打招呼就走了，这可不像他呀。布伦希尔德又往前找了一段路，一边疑惑自己刚才难道是走神了。她以为路边停的面包车挡住了他的身影，喊了一声名字，没有人回答。

布伦希尔德觉得有些莫名其妙，她已经走到了车站，想想，还是给他打个电话问问吧，响了很久没有接通。布伦希尔德坐上了公交车，连车都像她的心情一般破旧，她对自己感到生气，自己刚才是不是该拉着齐格鲁德的手呢。

晚上没什么人，下了车，布伦希尔德又给齐格鲁德拨了电话。她看到一个小孩子跑过来，努力垫脚想看清站牌上印的字。电话还是没有拨通，她看着那个男孩，觉得他有点眼熟。

她努力想了想，“长得真像齐格鲁德啊。”

两个人都吓了一跳。

布伦希尔德反应了几秒，这个孩子可能还没有她一半高，穿着小短裤，戴着黑框眼镜，额头和鼻子已生得很立体。她自言自语，“齐格......鲁德？”

“是......我是。”

“啊啊啊。”布伦希尔德差点晕过去。

那孩子也被吓到了，睁大眼睛看着她。

布伦希尔德蹲下来，很郑重地握住他的肩膀，“你怎么回事......”

“姐，姐姐？”

布伦希尔德摇摇头，“没事，我没事，没关系。”跟齐格鲁德认识以来遇到的奇怪事太多了，她能扛得住。但布伦希尔德还是觉得心痛，“怎么会这样......”

“姐姐认识我吗？”齐格鲁德仰着头问她。

布伦希尔德点点头，“嗯，你就当我是......你妈妈的朋友吧，这么晚了可不许在外面乱跑。”

“妈妈的朋友？你是？”

布伦希尔德想了想，喔，原来如此，她知道了，是齐格鲁德所说的那个有穿越时空能力的龙吧，总不能是吃了什么缩小药吧。只是齐格鲁德中招了，小时候的他和现在的他对调了，所以才会变成这样。可怜的小朋友在陌生的时代迷了路，现在无依无靠啊。

她摸了摸齐格鲁德的头，“我叫布伦希尔德。”

“布希......希......姐姐好！”

“这样好了，你想去姐姐家玩吗？”

“唔，可以吗？”

“我呢，知道你家在学校附近，我还知道你喜欢可乐鸡翅，喜欢蓝颜色的钢笔水，最重要的是喜欢眼镜，总之我不是坏人哦。”

“可乐鸡翅？”

“还没吃过吗......那我带你去吃鸡翅好不好？”

“好！”

没想到这么轻松。

布伦希尔德站起来，“我记得有家开了很久的炸鸡店，就在这附近来着......嗯......书店怎么没了？”这个路怎么还是水泥的，垃圾桶也换款式了吗，奇怪水果店也不见了。

布伦希尔德缓缓意识到了一件不得了的事情，转身抓住齐格鲁德的肩膀，“告诉我，现在是几几年？”

“诶？诶？”

“《泰坦尼克号》呢？重制版上映了吗？现在流行的动画片呢？啊对了，公园里的雕像还没拆除吧，去看一看就知道了。”

“姐姐喜欢动画的话，也看《洋葱头骑士》吗......”

“那不是十年前的动画吗......”

布伦希尔德跪在地上，我明白了，原来穿越的人是我啊！呜呜！

齐格鲁德也摸了摸她的头，“姐姐？”

“我不想活了......”

布伦希尔德叹完气，强打起精神，“算了，先去吃东西吧，对了，你带钱了吗？”

“花我的钱可不叫请哦。”

这不是花钱的问题啦，就算纸币的样式还和十年前一样，也不能花掉以后才印出来的钱吧，身为在银行上班的职员，布伦希尔德这点意识还是有的。想到她现在花掉的几十块钱可能会对未来这个国家的经济造成什么不可估量的影响，布伦希尔德就又开始叹气。

齐格鲁德塞了满嘴的鸡翅，含糊地问她，“你不开心吗？”

布伦希尔德愁眉苦脸，点点头，“吃完了就送你回家。”

没想到齐格鲁德放下饮料，“好吧，我请客。”

“诶？不用了。”

“不行，大姐姐这样消沉就和老太婆一样，我不能允许那种事发生。”

布伦希尔德咬着可乐吸管努力挤出一点笑意，“嗯我好像有些生气了......”

她重整了心情，想也没有用啊，她能怎么办呢，齐格鲁德知道她去了十年前吗，知道了又能做什么呢？唉声叹气也是浪费力气，还不如跟小齐格鲁德抢点口粮。为什么偏偏是她呢，还是说，她只是比较倒霉而已。

“姐姐今天留下来吧，留在我家。”

齐格鲁德抓着她的袖子，仰着脑袋走路，眼睛里只有她似的。

布伦希尔德提醒他，“小心楼梯。”

“不太好吧，虽然其实我也......没有别的地方可以去......”

“我同意了！我说了还不算吗？”

“好吧，你家是在？”

“三楼，305。”

她们上了三楼，却在靠近305时停了下来，因为布伦希尔德看到305的房门并没有关上，而且没有任何光亮从虚掩的门内透出来。

可能是自己想多了吧，作为长期独居的单身女人，关于自我保护的长文看过不少，对危险的识别倒没什么长进。以防万一，布伦希尔德还是把齐格鲁德护到身后，让他在这里等一下，她悄悄走了过去，轻轻按住了门把。

她看到门口垫子上空空的，鞋柜上放了招财猫和柴犬的玩偶，门边靠着雨伞。屋里没有开灯，她也没有急着出声，而是小心分辨着那些黑暗里的阴影，怕自己看错了什么。她注意到，在稍远一点的地方，餐桌下的地板有一片深色的印记。

门推到底时发出吱呀的声响，原本布伦希尔德以为是椅子的东西动了一下。

布伦希尔德转身推了把齐格鲁德，拉住他的手冲向楼梯口。

“快跑！齐格鲁德！”

她们跑下楼，沿来时的路逃跑，齐格鲁德跟不上她的步子，但还是紧紧握住她的手。她看到了什么呢？她也不知道，她不知道那是什么东西，她只能肯定，那个黑暗中动起来的轮廓绝对不是人，是个怪物。原来如此原来如此，现在她有一点点明白了，或许整个故事应该是这样的：齐格鲁德的敌人们在未来不断败退，它们无法取胜，于是设法通知了过去，要杀死还是孩子的齐格鲁德，竟然是终结者的思路。

可是，她们逃得掉吗。

布伦希尔德摔倒了，她还没来得及换掉上班穿的那双高跟鞋，这下糟了，她的腿使不上劲儿。齐格鲁德跟着她一起脸部着地，但他很快爬起来，靠在布伦希尔德身边，抱着她的手臂。

齐格鲁德眼里含着水光，但还是努力装作镇定地问她，“发生什么了？”

布伦希尔德此时深刻地明白，自己只是个普通人，她保护不了这个孩子。但她又庆幸于她来自未来，她知道这孩子一定好好活到了十年后。

她深吸一口气，将手抽回来，再次把他推开，“你现在不能回家，我要你跑得越远越好，到人多的地方去，不要停下来，向那些大人们求助。”

“那你呢？”

“我会走另外一条路。”

齐格鲁德摇摇头，“我不走。”

“齐格鲁德，我并不是在叫你逃跑。”

“我现在告诉你吧：你以后会成为一名英雄，会拥有一把剑，会保护很多很多人。到那时，你可以再回来救我。”

“啊听不懂也没关系，你只要记着，今天是几月几号，几时几分几秒，在这盏路灯下面，有个叫布伦希尔德的人在等你，过了十年还是二十年、三十年，她都在这里，会一直一直等下去。”

齐格鲁德使劲儿揉了揉眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来。

“你是好孩子，快去吧。”

布伦希尔德用力推开他，齐格鲁德咬着嘴，看了她最后一眼，然后转身冲进夜里。

能行的，既然选择在齐格鲁德家里守株待兔，就证明它们也无法追踪他本人的具体位置。布伦希尔德回头看到路灯由远及近暗掉，它的移动速度很快，这样的话，布伦希尔德大概也不能顺利藏起来，无妨，确认小齐格鲁德已经逃走才是最重要的。

虽然很抱歉，但她完全在胡说八道，她被意外卷到了过去，穿越之类的事情哪是说做就做的，也许齐格鲁德本人也正遭遇着什么麻烦。对了，既然如此，布伦希尔德想起齐格鲁德给她的戒指，说不定装了什么隐藏机关，嗯......果然按了也什么都没发生。这个家伙，为什么不给她一把枪呢。

布伦希尔德站起来，勉强走了两步，在路边的废纸箱里捡到了别人丢弃的钢管，应该是用来拼装衣架的吧，拿着就很轻，但有总比没有强。布伦希尔德双手握住她的武器，那怪物已经近在咫尺了，它像一头漆黑的瘦弱的豹子，朝她扑来。布伦希尔德合上眼，她想这会是她人生最漫长的几秒钟，对她来说就像睡了一觉，她发自心底希望再睁开眼时，齐格鲁德会出现在她面前，像个骑士那样单膝跪地，最好还能向她求婚。她觉得自己太蠢了，他花去人生漫长几十年，怎么会就只为到她身边呢。

感觉到一阵疾风刺痛了脸，她轮圆了手臂挥了出去。

“啊！”

叫声，她确实有命中的手感。

布伦希尔德睁开眼，看到一个人，“诶？”

“是我是我，不是幻觉，也不是地狱。”

“什么......什么时候？”

“在你开小差的时候。”

她分明看见了齐格鲁德，一只手握着剑，一只手捂着后脑勺，当他站起来时，他的剑由红色变成蓝色，像某种青色的水晶，更像一束燃烧的蓝色火焰。布伦希尔德不由得屏住了呼吸，齐格鲁德背对着她将他的剑掷了出去，贯穿爆炸时产生的风把他的披风掀了起来，原本的黑夜被熊熊火光照亮了。

布伦希尔德摔坐在地，她再也没有力气了。

齐格鲁德单膝跪下，他以为她受了伤，“没事吧？不要紧吧？”

“它......它死了吗？”

“嗯，代号黑洞的龙可以打开时间旅行的隧道，我们一直在设法确定它的准确坐标，直到你刚才按下了定位的按钮。”

布伦希尔德怔怔地看着他，“真......真的是你吗......”

“是我。”他拉起她的手捂在脸上，“我喜欢蓝色的钢笔水，喜欢眼镜，最重要的是喜欢你。”

布伦希尔德的手很凉，在碰到他的脸颊时不由得缩了下。然后她轻轻抚摸他的脸，他的眼睛，他的耳朵，搂住他的脖子哭起来。

“呜呜......哇哇！”还是十分没有形象地大哭。

齐格鲁德也被她吓到了，慌了神，又是在她耳边说着温柔的话安慰她，又是轻轻拍她，布伦希尔德反而哭得更凶了，眼睛都睁不开了。齐格鲁德只好抱着她，陪她哭。龙死了，时间的涡流平复了，他们的坐标被修正，被抛回了现代，普通人感觉不到这种时空的变化，哭着哭着就累了，没声了。对策局的人赶来收拾了残局，齐格鲁德替布伦希尔德婉拒掉了例行问话，老实说他现在也腾不出手，布伦希尔德把他的胳膊掐得死死的。

她很久之后才平静下来，坐在路边长椅上，看着对策局的员工在确认时空隧道的关闭情况。齐格鲁德回来的时候，塞给了她一罐热牛奶，不然明天嗓子会痛吧，他说。布伦希尔德打开牛奶，眼泪又在眼眶里打转了。

她很小声地嘟囔：“敲疼你了吧......”

“什么？”

她伸手摸摸齐格鲁德的后脑勺，“很苦吧......要吃掉怪物的心......”

“嗯......其实也没有那么糟糕，毕竟那时的我一心想要成为英雄。”

“你这么说我又要哭了......”

“是我不好，你可别再哭了。”

他还买了纸巾，拿在手里随时待命。

齐格鲁德并不后悔，那布伦希尔德自然也要把那些抱歉的想法驱赶出脑海。她想起一件重要的事来，“你的爸爸妈妈呢？她们怎么样了？”

“抱歉，没有早点告诉你，我的父母在那一周前就遇害了，当时被定性为了入室抢劫，但以为之后的事我始终认为是被龙杀害了，现在回想，恐怕也无法得知真相了......他们告诉我，已经发生的事无法改变，我能救下你也是因为那对我而言是不确定的未来，龙因死期将近而产生了时空混乱，同样的事做不到第二次了。”

“对不起......”

“那段时间我一直住在亲戚家，那天晚上是偷偷跑出来的，遇到你时还觉得你肯定不是好人。但是你的话改变了我，倘若没有你我会比现在更加憎恨这个世界，所以我一定会去救你。我的意思是，并不是因为你对我有恩才……是在下，再次见到你时，擅自对你一见钟情。”

啊这个人，布伦希尔德又要呜呜噫噫发出意义不明的声音了。他蓝色的眼睛真好看，像夜幕中的水晶，布伦希尔德脸红心慌，却无法移开视线。

她说：“现在你可以忘掉了，那些让你不愉快的，让你悲伤的，都可以忘掉了。”

齐格鲁德握着她的手，她知道他也在哭，只是那些泪水被眼镜片藏起来了，被咽下去了。他陪她坐了很久，快睡着了布伦希尔德才出声叫醒他。齐格鲁德跪下来，他今天频繁表现的让布伦希尔德恍惚以为他要说出那句不得了的话。

“你不方便走路吧，我背你。”

“是要送我回去吗？”

“嗯，我送你回家。”

END


	2. 温度

布伦希尔德的体温比齐格鲁德低。

低一点点，但她觉得，这大概是因为她不是人类的缘故吧。

女武神，从骨骼到肌肉，全部都是为了战斗而设计的。虽然她一直在隐瞒，但她的手臂其实可以做到向后背翻折，为了将枪以最大力度投掷出去。

要是齐格鲁德知道了，一定会被她吓到的，她可不想他看到自己恐怖狰狞的样子，所以平日里总是喜欢安静呆着。事实上她以前就习惯这么做了，为了保存体力降低损耗，在随时可能产生的战场上发挥出最大性能。

啊当然她不是因为这个才呼呼大睡的。

可齐格鲁德不会这样，虽然他也是位战斗专家，但他的每一天都很充实，在和平的日子里，他也会去主动翻越那些高山，越过河谷，解决掉森林里的野兽，为附近的村民找回走丢的孩子。他真是个好人啊，人类都是这般吧，据她了解，人类因为好动又精力旺盛喜欢挑战极限，才会成为英雄。

虽然在她眼里，齐格鲁德已经是位强者了，偶尔在解决魔物时露出凶狠的一面，她也喜欢。

怎么说才好呢，她觉得他无论什么样子她都喜欢。

这种喜欢着他的感觉让她感到很舒服。她一个人呆在家里时，总也忍不住想起出门了的齐格鲁德在做什么，等待让她觉得自己是个人类。

如果是在冬天，她会烧一壶热水，泡一杯热茶，在等待的时间里把手捂热。等齐格鲁德踏进家门，她一边投入他的怀抱，一边用手替他暖热被风吹得冰凉的脸。虽然她也可以直接把手伸进火里烤，不过那说不定会把他弄伤。

如果是在夏天，即便两个人挨在一起会很热，她也很愿意出借自己的手臂或者腿，让他枕着自己。夏夜的空气烦闷，她的双手依旧凉凉的，她偶尔将手伸进齐格鲁德的后领子里，还能吓他一跳。

人类终究与她不一样，她喜欢齐格鲁德的一切，喜欢他拥抱她时，他比她高一点点的温度。

但是齐格鲁德却说，“没有什么不同。”他握着她的手，按在自己胸口。

“只不过在下，有一颗燃烧着的爱着你的心罢了。”

那的确是，熊熊燃烧着的火焰，在布伦希尔德的长枪轻易分开他的胸膛之后，她见到了他的心脏。她的手被火焰烧得滚烫，她抱紧他，却也无法阻止他的身体结冰。到头来她如同这世上许许多多普通的女孩子一样，只能留一滴眼泪，在他心里。

END


End file.
